


Asagao crap I write on my fan blog.

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote these instead of sleeping, Idk I guess I'll add tags as I write crap, M/M, Or paying attention in music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Just junk I write for my fan blog (https://saltier-than-a-pbg-in-the-ocean.tumblr.com/) or maybe just for fun. Both are possible. I don't know I'm just really tired. You can request them I guess.





	1. The google doc was "Cute Lil Lesbians" and I'm not changing it (Hanamai)

**Author's Note:**

> Help me.

Hana could tell something was wrong the second she entered the dorm room. 

She didn’t claim to be a master of reading emotions but to be fair, Mai also wasn’t very good at hiding hers. And last time Hana had checked, being slumped over a desk with your arms crossed, looking downcast almost to tears, generally meant someone wasn’t in a very good place.

“Mai…?” She said, quietly snapping Mai out of it. She’d been crying. Her face was stained with tears, and her cheeks were puffy and red. “...Are you okay?”

Mai’s head shot up, and she tried- and failed -to cover up her tears. “Oh-hey Hana!” She was forcing her voice to stay upbeat. “I’m fine, it’s not a big deal.” Her voice cracked as she said it. It didn’t take an expert to tell she was lying.

“No, you’re not.” The confidence in Hana’s voice surprised even her. “Come on, Mai. You’ve helped me so much since I came to Asagao. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Even if it’s no big deal, I want to help.”

“Aww, Hana, that’s really sweet!” Mai sighed. “And I guess I have to know so, you know how the flower festival is in a few days?” Hana nodded, silently admitting to herself she’d almost forgotten how near the festival was.

“Well, earlier today I went to see if Jared would go with me…” She began sniffling again. “Well, It’s so close to the festival, I don’t know why I’m surprised he already had plans, but he said he was already going with someone.” 

A heavy silence filled the room. “I’m sorry, I wish I could do something.” ...Maybe she could do something

“Oh, Its fine, I shouldn't be so disappointed.” Mai looked down. “It’s just… well, kind of stupid, but the first year I just went on my own, and last year I didn’t go at all, and well… I guess I really wanted to go with someone this year, one-on-one, and have it be special…” Her chin rested in her hands again. 

“Well, is there anyone you’d consider going with?”

Mai flushed slightly. “Well yeah, I guess I do also like this one other person just as much but I really doubt they feel the same way.”

Hana tilted her head slightly. “Well, what makes you think that?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure they have their eye on someone else.” She groaned. “I might as well just be resigned to going alone.”

Well, Mai thinking that they were crushing on someone else sounded as if they’d be close to her. Maybe she could figure out who that was and do a little, for lack of a better word, wingwomaning. 

A sudden strange feeling seized her. Hana tried to ignore how the idea of Mai liking someone else made her chest tighten, but that was beside the point.

“Describe them.”

Mai’s entire face lit up as if just the thought of whoever this was made her day. “Oh gosh, they’re really shy, but they’re honestly so sweet. I love being around them so much, they’re so creative and kind. And smart and talented. Agh, they’re just so perfect and cute and I love her beautiful pink hai-” She froze mid-sentence, realizing what she just said. “Um…”

There was a tense silence that was only broken by the sound of Mai’s head thumping into her hands again. 

Mai groaned. “I’m really sorry! Now everything’s going to be really awkward.”

Hana couldn’t stop the blush that spread that spread over her cheeks. Mustering up her courage, she said a single sentence. 

“What makes you think I don’t feel the same?”

Hana could barely hear Mai’s voice as it was muffled through her hands. “Because you had to have fallen for one of the Normal Boots boys by now!” 

“Well, I-I have fallen for someone…” To her misfortune, the stutter that had plagued much of her life decided to rear its head. “B-but its not one of the guys. I-In fact, she’s sitting in front of m-me right now.” Despite the stutter, Mai’s entire form straightened, her entire demeanor changing in a second.

“Really?!” At Hana’s nod, she grabbed Hana around the waist and lifted her into the air, squealing. “Aww! That’s so cute! You’re so cute!”

“Mai!”

Mai set the small pink-haired girl down. “So, would you like to go with me to the Flower Festival?”

“Would I ever, Mai!” The transfer student has swept into Mai’s arms again. 

The two girls giggled. Hana couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather go with.


	2. Jeff fails at being a functional human being for about 500 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Pretending that he didn’t stare at PBG a lot seemed to be a thing Jeff had been doing a bit too much. Well, according to Ian, who had an excellent gaydar and could tell Jeff liked PBG before Jeff did. But to Jeff, “too much” was subjective.

...So maybe he absolutely stared at PBG too much, but most of the time, he did it without thinking about it. PBG was just so attractive. And sweet. And funny. And his smile was really nice. And so was his hair. And his-

He was doing it again. And PBG seemed to have noticed, making eye contact from across the bleachers where the team was talking after practice. PBG had been chatting with Dean, and after Dean said something that made PBG blush and made Jeff’s stomach twist he’d glanced up to see Jeff’s eyes on him.

He hurried to the locker room, hoping PBG wasn’t catching on to his all too obvious crush on him. 

As he changed and went through his things, he heard the locker room door open. That wasn’t a big deal, right? It could be anyone, it didn’t have to be PBG.

Apparently, the universe hated him, because that was PBG. He turned away trying to ignore the temptation of getting to see his crush shirtless as they both changed.

They changed in silence before PBG spoke.

“Dean thinks you were staring at me.”

Well, that was... to the point. Jeff tried to keep his tone joking just in case as he replies. “What can I say, you’re pretty cute!”

PBG let out some flustered noises as Jeff internally banged his head against the wall at the words that had just thoughtlessly exited his mouth before his heart almost stopped at his reply.

“Well, you’re cute too! I like your freckles, they look like constellations”

Too busy trying to hide his blush to think of a good reply, Jeff said the first thing that entered his mind. “I wish they looked like constellations! They’re really like a two-year-old who stabbed a crayon onto paper repeatedly.” He allowed his brain to actually function as he continued speaking. “You have nice eyes.”

PBG let out a loud laugh. “Thanks.” He paused for a moment. “I really do like your freckles.”

“I like you.” Jeff had just said the words without thought. His mind had meant it in an “I-like-your-entire-person-in-general.” kind of way but it had come out in a way that he wasn’t emotionally really prepared for. 

“Oh-uh.” PBG chuckled awkwardly. “I like you too.” He heard a deep breath from behind him. “Well, its Saturday, do you wanna go get food together? Uh, as a date?”

“Yes!” The word came out way too enthusiastically, but maybe this meant Jeff could look at him a lot more now.


End file.
